COFFEE
by Soo Dana
Summary: Seperti kopi di pagi hari, pahit! Seperti ketika rindu tidak terobati . —Quote by Raditya Dika
1. Chapter 1

**COFFEE**

**SOO DANA**

**NARUTO****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning :Gaje, typo or misstypo, minim deskripsi, dll**

.

.

.

_Seperti kopi, mula-mula pahit, kemudian sedikit manis seperti ledek-ledekan yang lama-lama jadi suka._

—_Quote by Raditya Dika_

Seperti biasa, pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelum nya. Sekolah Konoha High School memang sekolah biasa, namun tidak dengan murid-muridnya.

Terdengar kalimat-kalimat cemoohan seorang gadis yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa dari dalam sekolah. Sakura—si gadis dengan rambut pink dan mata emerald- sibuk mengumpat dan meledek seorang pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang kini sibuk menjulurkan lidah.

"Yang nama nya orang bodoh, ya bodoh saja," ucap si pria dengan nada meremehkan. Membuat gadis pink di hadapan nya ini menjadi emosi.

"Pantat ayam bodoh sepertimu mana tahu urusan sastra? Paling yang kau lakukan hanya tidur dan makan saja. Seperti Shikamaru," balas gadis pink itu sengit pada pemuda yang kini memberikan deathglare andalan khas Uchiha –keluarganya.

Sementara itu,

"HUACCHOOOOO!" bersin nya. "—pasti ada yang membicarakan ku," lanjutnya. Namun ia tak memikirkan nya dan melanjutkan tidur dengan santai di atas atap Sekolah.

"Mana ada gadis monster sepertimu mengetahui tentang sastra? Yang paling kau lakukan adalah merusak tanaman, dihukum guru, dan tidur di kelas seperti Shikamaru," balas pemuda itu tidak mau kalah.

Lagi-lagi di tempat Shikamaru,

"HUACCHOOOOOO!" bersin nya sambil mengelap hidung nya. "—rasa-rasanya aku mau flu," ucap nya. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju ruang UKS.

"APAAAA? Hei! Pantat ayam!"

"DIAM! Jidat lebar!"

Anak-anak yang sudah tebiasa dengan perilaku keduanya tidak memperhatikan mereka. Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk mengutak-atik laptop, ada yang sibuk menggosipkan artis-artis favorit mereka, ada juga yang sedang melawak (?) yang jelas kegiatan-kegiatan itulah yang membuat kelas menjadi tambah berisik.

"Yo! TEME!" sapa seorang pria berambut duren yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto dengan gaya (sok) asik nya.

"DIAM! DOBE!" bentak si pemuda yang di panggil teme.

"Hai! Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto lembut. Sakura mendecih.

"Yo, Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Kalau kalian bertengkar terus lama-lama jadi suka lho!" ucap Naruto asal membuat kedua nya blushing. Wait— blushing? Oh NOOO! Bukan kah mereka dalah musuh abadi everlasting foe a.K.a ELF(?)

"Jangan bicara tentang mimpi gadis ini, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Sakura mendelik.

"Aku? Bermimpi menjadi kekasih mu? Cih! Jangan harap. Atau sebenar nya itu mimpi mu ya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil menetralkan jantung nya sambil meledek Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sakura memang sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil. Tapi Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Ia memilih jalan ini. Bisa berkomunikasi —jika bertengkar bisa dibilang berkomunikasi— dengan nya saja sudah cukup bagi gadis itu. Meski dianggap penggaggu dan perusak mood nya, tapi jika bisa berbicara dengan nya setiap hari, itupun sudah cukup.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membalas nya. Bell sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Kriiiieeett! Bunyi pintu di kelas itu lebih cepat berbunyi ketimbang biasanya. Kakashi-sensei, pria yang menjadi wali kelas di kelas mereka agak nya sudah tidak tersesat lagi di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Atau mungkin di tidak hidup lagi? Entahlah~

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIIIII."

"Hari ini ada anak baru di kelas kalian. Silahkan masuk Yamanaka-san," ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk masuk.

Dengan perlahan dan gerakan slow motion, seorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki ruang kelas dengan perlahan. Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap sekeliling dengan ramah. Dan matanya tertuju pada sesosok pria berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang sedikit melebar menatap nya.

"Ohayou, minna-san. Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku-ne."

Seketika kelas pun menjadi hening. Semua murid laki-laki menatap gadis itu dengan mata yang tidak berkedip dan menahan nafas.

"EHEM! Kalian masih di bawah 18 tahun! Belum saat nya—"

"MESUM !" belum Kakashi melanjutkan kalimat nya, semua anak-anak laki-laki yang ada di dikelas lebih dahulu menyelak. Membuat Kakashi mendengus. _Dasar murid-murid tidak sopan,_ batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Yamanaka-san, anda bisa duduk di samping Haruno Sakura," ucap Kakashi. Ino menatap si gadis yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Tepat dibelakangnya, seorang pria tampan mentap nya dengan pandangan rindu.

"Apakah di depan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino yang otomatis mendadak semua murid menatap Sasuke dangan pandangan bingung. Yang pria menatap nya dengan pandangan Iri dan dengki, sedangkan perempuan nya menatap dengtan pandangan cemburu dan jealous(?)

"Kau mengenal nya? Tapi baiklah, nanti saja dilanjutkan. Segeralah duduk dan kita memulai pelajaran nya." Ucap Kakashi dengan santai dan kemudian memberikan tugas-tugas untuk dikerjakan oleh murid-murid nya.

"Hai, namaku Ino. Kau Haruno kah?" Tanya Ino lembut. Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Ino.

"Kau bisa panggil aku dengan Sakura kok, Ino-san," ucap Sakura. Ino tersenyum dan menoleh ke kursi dibelakang nya. Terdapat dua orang sosok manusia laki-laki yang tengah menatap nya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Lama tidak bertemu kau semakin tampan." Sasuke menyeringgai mendengar pujian Ino. Ino sedikit menatap Sakura yang menampakkan raut tidak suka, tentu saja hanya Ino yang memperhatikan nya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama. Aku yang akan traktir," ucap Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura menjadi kusut. Tentu Ini juga hanya Ino yang memperhatikan nya.

_Apa-apaan itu? Dasar manusia playboy!_ Batin Sakura keki_. —tapi aku suka dengan playboy_ _yang_ _ini, _lanjutnya.

0^0^0^

Di Kantin, Sakura mood nya semakin memburuk. Entah kenapa hari ini ia selalu ingin marah-marah. Apalagi jika ia melihat ke sudut kantin siang itu. Terlihat sepasang makhluk tuhan yang paling indah berjenis kelamin berbeda. Yang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata _aquamarine_, sedangkan si pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Terkadang si pria menyuapi si wanita, begitu juga sebalik nya. Kadang ia menatap si gadis yang dari gerakan bibir nya mengucapkan kata 'kangen' dan 'tampan'. Membuat nya semakin keki dan ingin sekali menonjok si gadis dan si pria —entah apa alasan nya.

"Sakuuuu~ Kau kenapa melihat si Sasuke terus sih?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua sambil memakan ramen nya. Sakura terkadang menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'uuuuhhh!' atau 'awas kau ya kalau kau berani menyentuh nya' atau 'ingin kucakar mukamu ya?', benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan.

"Aku? Menatap Sasuke? TIDAK MUNGKINNNN! NO WAY!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak di kantin yang menyebabkan seluruh penjuru kantin mendengar teriakan nya, termasuk si empunya nama yang disebut Sakura tadi. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan bermaksud menggoda nya.

"Jadiiii~ diam-diam Sakura Haruno menatap ku? Apa kau suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura dan merangkul nya. Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang ada di pundak nya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN, TERNYATA SAKURA HARUNO YANG MENGAKU RIVAL KU, DIAM-DIAM MENYUKAI KU. Nah sekarang katakan saja semuanya di depan ku," Teriak Sasuke di Kantin yang menyebabkan semua nya menatap mereka berdua.

"Hei! Jangan ganggu dia!" bentak Tenten—gadis bercepol dua tadi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Memang nya aku salah jika punya perasaan terhadap mu?" gumam Sakura pelan. Namun cukup didengar di suasana hening saat itu. Semua kembali menatap mereka sambil menajamkan pendengaran mereka, tontonan seperti ini sangat menarik untuk mereka.

"Apa? Kau yang berteriak-teriak tak punya perasaan padaku. Kau ini lucu ya?" ejek Sasuke. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa tolol karena telah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan begitu.

"_Aku suka Sasuke-kun sampai tidak tertahankan lagi. Aku suka kamu sampai rasanya badan ini mau lepas. Aku suka kamu sampai rasanya ingin mati ketika kamu ada di dekat wanita lain_. Apa kau mau aku mengatakan hal semenjijikan itu?" Tanya Sakura pelan, namun sekali lagi bias di dengar semua yang ada di Kantin siang itu, termasuk Sasuke. Entah kenapa kata-katanya tadi menusuk nya hingga sedalam itu. "—meskipun memang itu yang kurasakan. Kamu mau aku memanggil mu Sasuke-kun dan berteriak di lorong sekolah dengan ekspresi memalukan dan membawakan tas mu ke tempat duduk mu. Atau kamu mau aku menerormu dengan bunga mawar dan sepucuk surat cinta? Atau memenuhi lemari bukumu dengan coklat di hari valentine?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak ketika mengetahui apa yang sebenar nya dirasakan Sakura. Bukan tidak enak. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya ketika tahu perasaan Sakura sedalam itu padanya. Perlahan disentuh nya bahu Sakura. Namun ditepis kembali dengan kasar.

Sasuke merasakan kesakitan yang lebih ketika melihat bahu yang tadi baru akan disentuh nya mendadak bergerak naik-turun. Sakura menangis. Ia merasa lelah. Biarkan Sasuke tahu semuanya. Biar Sasuke menganggapnya tidak ada lagi. Sasuke harus tahu perasaan nya walau bagaimana pun juga.

Sakura menghapus airmatannya dan mencoba keluar dari situasi yang seperti ini. Namun tangan besar dan kokoh menahan nya. Menarik nya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang si mepunya tangan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku sedalam itu."

Sakura terbelalak akan permintaan maaf Sasuke. Namun itu tidak menghentikan airmatanya.

"Selama ini aku selalu menangis setiap kita bertengkar. Aku sedih ketika kau mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau tidak tahu perasaan ku dan dapat berkomunikasi sesukanya kepadamu. Setiap valentine tiba aku ingin sekali mencoba memberimu coklat, tapi aku takut kau menolak nya. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan ketika kau bersama gadis lain dan melupakan aku yang jelas-jelas rival mu. Aku takut—"

CUP!

Mata Sakura membulat, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan drama mereka. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Di depan khalayak ramai. Membuat Sakura blushing dan terdiam.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Mulai sekarang aku maupun kau tidak perlu lagi bersandiwara. Karena itulah yang membuat hubungan kita menjauh. Aku mohon, jangan katakan kau membenciku lagi. Maaf, dan terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu," Sakura terpaku mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang panjang. Ini jarang sekali. Sasuke lebih terkenal irit kata. Sakura kembali menangis di dada Sasuke. Membuat seragam Sasuke menjadi basah.

"EHEM!" dehem suara Ino mengganggu mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino secara bersamaan.

"Ternyata kakak sepupuku ini sudah dewasa ya? Bahkan berani mencium bibir kekasih nya di tempat umum seperti ini," Ejek Ino sambil tertawa.

Sakura dan Sasuke melihat sekelilingn ya yang menatap mereka berdua dengan muka memerah dan mengeluarkan airmata.

"TEMEE! Itu tadi benar-benar mengharukan!" ucap Naruto dan Lee sambil menangis dengan gaje nya.

"Apalagi yang adengan ciuman nya, rasa-rasanya seperti melihat sinetron kejar tayang yang ada di televisi."

"Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar romantis,"

"Aku akan buat SasuSaku Fansclub. Siapa yang mau daftar."

Sakura dan Sasuke malu atas drama yang mereka pertontonkan tadi. Sasuke hanya terlihat garis-garis tipis di wajah nya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah memerah bagai tomat karena ciuman pertamanya di rebut oleh orang yang dicintai nya. Sakura merasa kesal dengan Sasuke dan akhir nya menraik dagu Sasuke dan kemudian—

CUP!

"Itu untuk balasan karena kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, pantat ayam jelek!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terdiam. Perlahan dipegang nya bibir yang tadi dikecup Sakura.

_Manis_

Seperti kopi, mula-mula pahit, kemudian sedikit manis seperti ledek-ledekan antar musuh yang lama-lama jadi suka—atau mungkin saling mencintai.

**To Be Continue**

A/N : alur kecepetan kah? Nggak jelas kah? Nggak romantis kah? Gomen, aku buat ini keburu-buru. Jadi maaf kalau ada kekurangan.

Yang mampir silahkan review^^

**Words: 1,750**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo Dana**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**COFFEE**

**Warning : masih sama seperti kemarin, dnt like dnt read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seperti kopi di pagi hari, pahit! Seperti ketika rindu tidak terobati_

—_Quote by Raditya Dika_

Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang tergerai indah sepunggung itu menatap sebuah pigura. Pigura yang memperlihatkan dua orang—sepasang— yang tengah berpelukan mesra. Si pria yang berambut raven dan bermata onyx tajam itu memeluk dirinya dari belakang sambil meciun pipi nya, sedangkan Si gadis menjulurkan lidah nya dan membetuk tangan nya dengan bentuk V.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Di foto itu ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan si pria.

Si pria—Uchiha Sasuke seminggu ini sibuk dengan kuliah kedokterannya. Kini Sasuke-kunnya sedang disibukkan dengan praktik-praktik mengenai hal-hal yang berbau medis—mengingat ia kuliah di bidang Kedokteran.

Sebenar nya Sasuke sering menghubungi Sakura ditengah-tengah kesibukan nya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja. Barang 5-10 menit dan itu tidak mengobati rasa rindunya akan sosok pria bertubuh tegap dan gagah itu. Sakura selalu membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang sedang mengobati pasien-pasien wanita nya yang terkadang genit padanya. Uuuhhh! Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat Sakura ingin mengamuk saking kesal dan panik nya.

Sebentar-sebentar ia mengecek handphone nya. Berharap barang ada SMS dari sang kekasih atau setidaknya sebuah missed call dari sang kekasih. Ia berguling kesana-kemari di kasurnya. Entah untuk apa ia melakukan itu. Kadang ia keluar kamar nya untuk sekedar mengambil air minum. Lalu kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek handphone, kemudian turun lagi menyetel televisi untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, lalu kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek handphone lalu turu sambil mendesah dan kembali ke dapur, dan begitu seterusnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

'_Aku akan mengunjungi Sasuke-kun untuk membawakan nya makan siang ah."_

.

.

.

Sakura memakai rok biru muda rimple dan atasan khusus wanita dengan renda di sekitar lengan dan juga memakai syal dan mantel nya yang hangat, membuat nya tampak manis pagi itu. Ia juga telah siap dengan bentoo yang dibawanya untuk makan siang dengan Sasuke. Rambut nya sudah ia tata rapih dengan jepit dan diikat kuda. Membuat nya tampak manis dan cantik pagi itu.

"Ah! Gawat! Sudah jam 10. Aku harus bergegas!" ucap nya kemudian berjalan ke arah stasiun bawah tanah untuk menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Sasuke melakukan praktik.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya dengan riang dan kemudian berhenti di kedai kopi untuk menghangatkan badanya. Cuaca saat itu sangatlah dingin. Namun, memesan kopi tidaklah baik untuk pikiran nya. Kopi itu melambangkan Sasuke. Membuat rasa rindunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau juga rindu padaku?" gumam nya kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalan nya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.25 siang

Sakura memasuki Rumah Sakit tempat Sasuke praktik. Sakura mencoba bertanya pada perawat yang sedang piket.

"Maaf, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Dia adalah mahasiswa yang praktik disini," terang Sakura. Si perawat tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, Uchiha-san sedang makan siang bersama nona Shion. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang," ucap si perawat. Sakura bagai ditusuk jarum. Hatinya sakit kala tahu sang kekasih sibuk makan siang bersama gadis lain yang bahkan Sakura tak mengenalnya.

Sakura duduk di pinggiran taman di Rumah Sakit sambil menatap bentoo nya. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Sayang kan kalau bentoo ini tidak dimakan," gumamnya kemudian membuka perlahan bentoo itu dan memakan nya.

Sasuke menatap siluet gadis berambut pink di taman Rumah Sakit tempat nya bekerja. Ia kemudian menyusul gadis yang sepertinya tengah berbicara sendiri itu. Sasuke mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kalau tahu dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan datang!" ucap nya lagi sambil menyuapkan bentoonya ke mulut. Sasuke mendengarkan penuturan si gadis yang sibuk mengomel.

"Apalagi ketika tahu dia makan siang bersama si Shion Shion itu!" gumam nya kesal sambil kembali menyuapkan sesumpit (?) nasi ke mulut nya.

"Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak akan repot-repot merindukan nya dan membuatkan nya bentoo!" gumam Sakura namun bisa didengar Sasuke. Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasuke segera mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura dan merebut bentoo miliknya.

"Kalau mau kasih, kenapa harus dimakan sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke. Membuat Sakura semakin sedih melihat Sasuke dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak antara Sasuke dan Shion.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan nya," jelas Sasuke kemudian menyumpitkan(?) nasi ke dalam mulutnya seakan mengerti apa yang dibayangkan Sakura.

"Kau merindukan ku?" Tanya nya pada Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menghirup aroma sang kekasih dengan dalam.

"Aku juga merindukan mu. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan kesini. Aku mencintaimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan membiarkan aroma maskulinnya menusuk-nusuk indera penciumannya. Karena itulah rasa rindunya dapat tersalurkan.

Seperti kopi di pagi hari, pahit! Seperti ketika rindu tidak terobati.

**FIN**

Romantis kah? Kurang kah?

Mohon maaf ya readers kalau masih banyak kekuarangan.

Kritik dan Saran tuangkan di kotak Review, sekalian maksud nya. Hehehe

**Words : 804**


End file.
